The strongest man in the world
by GamesRMine
Summary: Naruto had many titles in his life 'The strongest man in the world' 'Whitebeard' but his favorite was 'Pops'


I would like to note that my normal beta is gone so this is un-betad

Naruto sighed as he covered one of the younger orphans at the orphanage with his blanket and smiled softly as the child seemed to warm up. Naruto himself was only around eight though he was extremely tall for his age standing around six feet. The caretakers were really freaked out about this and would have kicked him out several years ago if he was not so good with helping the other children. Actually most of the caretakers hated him and loved him though he understood the love part as he did the majority of the work here, he did not understand why they hated him. "Pops?" Naruto heard the little boy ask as nearly every orphan younger then him would call him Pops as he took care of them and was taller then the adults making him dad in there young eyes instead of a brother.

"Yeah Ace?" Naruto asked wondering what it could be this time as most would just go to sleep after he covered them up…of course they wanted to ask if all girls have cuddies as this is a male only orphanage the female one being another part of town.

"Can…can you help me become a ninja, like you are training to be?" Ace asked in a quiet voice as he know pops had just started ninja training. Ace understood Naruto had several weird chakra disabilities, but really he wanted to be trained by pops.

"Sure, but I can't help you on a lot of stuff as my chakra only allows for certain things…now time to sleep" Naruto could not help, but smile at the four year old as he started to doze off. This is what Naruto wanted more then being Hokage…a family.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he watch Ace go to with a smile and he know he would pay attention in class even about that useless chakra bits as his charka really only allowed him to do certain things such as create shockwaves or quakes though any medium and literally shatter the air. Naruto's chakra also allowed him to from what appeared to be an invisible armor that could augment his hits as well and the finial thing he could do was pick out who had a weak will and knock them out with what appeared to be some form of force. Naruto exited his mussing as he went to check on all the other little boys.

Strangely nearly every one that called him pops wanted him to teach them about being a ninja, Naruto was a little confused but thought nothing of it he would just have to pay attention in class and take notes that they could use. But that would wait till tomorrow as he headed to his bed that the Hokage bought for him for obvious reasons. Laying down on his now blanket less bed he was about to go to sleep when something touches his hand.

Ace and three other children that call him pops Marco, Vista and Rakuyo standing next to his bed all of them holding there blankets and pillows on of them was holding a Stefan the small white dog that he had taken in to help some of the kids get used to pets in case there where adopted. "Can…can we sleep with you, Pops?" the question that Ace asked was so cute with those big eyes half hidden by lose hair that how could he refuses.

Smiling widely Naruto let lose a laugh "Gurarararaa, little brats, come on then." the four boys cheered as Ace and Marco climbed on his chest there heads resting on his color bone while Vista and Rakuyo where next to his hands and finally the dog seemed to take a likening to his forehead. Naruto went to sleep with a smile he had found his family and he was Pops.

The caretaker sighed as he watched the interaction between the so called 'Demon' and the young children. How anyone could think that Naruto is a demon after seeing this and so many events like it. "He really is 'Pops' to this kids." the caretaker thought to himself as he know several children turned down adoption to stay with 'Pops'. Hell the only thing that makes Naruto unnatural is his size with they figured out would stop about twenty feet tall. The only really thing that made him nervous was Naruto's protective strike that had caused him to go against fully grown adults that had hurt one of the kids that called him pops. Shaking his head the caretaker went to leave not really thinking about the future and only about the smiles on the kids face as there curled up with there 'Pops'.

Naruto woke up well rested and ready for a serious day at the academy the only problem was the little kids still on him. Naruto carefully moved Ace, Marco and Stefan first them being very heavy sleepers to where is head was resting. The tricky part would be the two that seemed blued to his legs. Carefully he made very tiny quakes along his legs that would do no more then make the kids vibrate a little allowing him to remove himself quickly and not wake them up. Now comes the hard part tip towing across them room to the dressing room with out wakening anybody up was very difficult for some one his size.

Quickly dressing in tan paints and black boats with a dark blue nearly black sash going around his waist and finally a black bandana tied around his head hiding his sun kissed hair. Walking quietly to the door Naruto quietly pokes his head around making sure there still asleep before tip toeing to the exit and closing the door quietly behind him. Naruto then proceeded to make a mad dash for the academy.

Ace waited till he heard the door close before he stealthily looked around and seeing no Pops he shouted out "ALL CLEAR!"

"You know for how great Pops is he can't sneak around worth a dime." Marco commented while all the other boys that where pretending to sleep stood up and got out of bed while in there PJ headed for Pop's bed.

"Alright, everyone today is the first step of Plan Pops is the Kage!" Ace called out before slumping forwarded in a dead sleep one of his hands still in the air from his outcry.

"As Ace was saying before he fell asleep…again, we have started the first step in helping pops achieve his dream by getting pops to train us to be ninjas." Rakuyo spoke while playing with a yo-yo that had a canine face.

"The next step is to become powerfully while helping pops become stronger then all of us…any idea on how to do this?" Vista said while he messed around with two wooden swords that pops got him for his birthday last year.

One of the shorter kids in back raised his hand and waved it excitingly.

"You in the back?" Marco called out while pointing at the short kid.

"Pop's needs a bad A weapon!" the kid shouted with a lot of hyperactivity coming off him in waves. Causing everyone to start shouting weapons

"Big Sword!"

"Two Swords!"

"Mace!"

"Hammer!'

"A Frying Pan!" everyone stopped shouting and turned to a small kid with spiky black hair and black eyes with a radically big grin. "What there is this girl named Chi Chi that hits me with one and it hurts!" he called out with a blush on his face and complete serious expiration…

"Okay…ignoring and forgetting that one I was thinking along the lines of a bladed spear thingy." Rakuyo said as he watched that nearly everyone agree to this idea except for the frying pan kid. "Alright, to pay for this anyway you can get money do it….excepted if there from bad men that Pops told us about…and everyone remember what to yell if attacked?"

"Yep, 'Pops kick his Ass'." Ace said in his quietest voice as if expecting pops to come barging in while looking around quickly to make sure that was not the case.

Meanwhile: Naruto for a second thought one of his sons was in trouble…nah there where safe in bed.

Back at the orphanage: "When did you get up?" Vista asked wondering how no one noticed him wake up

"Just now." Ace offered simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay enough! Everyone just go and get some cash so we can buy pops his stupid weapon." One of the larger children said as everyone scrambled to exit the orphanage to get the necessary cash.

Naruto felt a shiver down his spine that usually happens when one of his 'sons' is thinking about doing some thing stupid. "Oh well not my problem right now." Naruto convinces himself as he makes notes on everything his sensei says for his fellow orphans and 'sons'.

Hinata watches in confession as her crush is actually taking notes, he never takes notes. Most students in there class believe that Naruto is just a blowhard that happens to be size of most of there parents, so no one, but Sasuke would say that to his face. She however saw another side to him one that she has some to love his 'Pops' side. This side she saw was when she just started stalk…er fallowing him to the orphanage where he became the father for them. "When I marry Naruto…would they call me Mom?" Hinata thought as she know she loved him and one day he would know two.

Naruto felt his noise twitch in what he thought could be a sneeze, He was to manly to sneeze in public. "Okay class today where going to go to start sparing." Naruto heard Iruka speak and for the first time he was generally interested in the proceedings. "Were going to see how well you can do against multiple opponents, we have hired some reformed bandits to test you as bandits would likely be you're first real opponents." Naruto smirked as he know that most ninja kids would probable be able to hold off at least two. Naruto stood up when he saw Iruka motioning them to head to the back training yard. Naruto smirked as he observed the varied reactions of this classmates Hinata was nervous, Kiba was boastful, Sasuke was smirking, Shino…was alive? Ino was arguing with a pink haired girl and Shikamaru was sleeping being carried by Chouji. "On second thought maybe the bandits would have the advantage." Naruto thought dryly to himself. "Okay Naruto I think you should go first seeing as you are, well….Biggest here" Iruka spoke turning to the group while turning away muttering about being shorter then a student.

Iruka opened the door that lead to a very complicated training ground in the academy it was made by the Fourth Hokage and several ninja specializing in illusions the floor was about the size of a civilian school gym…actually it basically is a school gym for ninjas. The 'gym' is set into two parts the observation area that have protective seals and seals that show what is going on in the arena section, the arena was a complex mixture of seals that would cause you to take control of a perfect illusionary copy of yourself and you could fell and act like you where not in it at all. The illusion ended when the match is called.

Naruto strolled confidently to the arena giving off the ten or so lightly armored bandits the feeling that this was some one to fear and respect because his presence demanded it.

Sasuke watched as his only real rival made his way to the arena and he had to give the devil his dues, Naruto has a commanding presence that forced ally and foe alike to pay attention to him. Sasuke know his rival would be able to take on, most if not all, of the bandits because unlike himself, Naruto was built to take on armies. Where he himself was designed to dance around the battle field and take on one or two enemies at a time, Naruto however was built to where he would stand ahead of everyone else and meet all of there forces head on. "Ah, the fights about to start." Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the bandits enter the field.

Meanwhile with Ace and some of the other orphans had concocted a 'brightest' idea on how to get a lot of money. Manley Ace falls asleep suddenly and freaks out the crowd while the rest pickpocket them blind and if there are any ninjas there they normal allow it thinking it is good hand eye coordination training. Of coarse as soon as Ace shows signs of awakening they all run off with there stolen cash. Ace shortly after left the crowd and made his way to the agreed meeting spot in an ally close to the weapons shop. "So did you guys get enough?"

"Oh yeah we got enough to buy Pops a high quality spear thingy and maybe a few seals on it!" one boy wearing a top hat and an adults coat cheered only loud enough for the others to here. This boy was named Sabo and what was really wired is he was a street kid not on in the orphanage, but that did not matter to Pops he still took him in. actually Sabo and Ace became sworn siblings along with a little kid named Luffy a crossed town. Unlike Ace and Sabo though Luffy has yet to meet Naruto and still has a living grandfather around though his father is somewhere else.

Rakuyo Smiled at them before reminding them why there here "Hey come on already there class will be over in a few hours we should just go buy the thing now." at his words everyone nodded and turned to the weapons store that had a sign saying 'Weapons/armor emporium' in big letters witch had two swords drawn behind them.

When they entered the shop they were assaulted by rows and racks of weapons of all shapes and sizes one wall was completely dedicated to swords while the middle part of the store seemed to be ranged weapons such as kunai, shuriken, Demon windmills and all sorts of commonly used ninja tools. It was the far wall that would be there target as that is wear the keep the pole arms.

Rakuyo smiled and ran up to a giant spear-mace combo thing "Hey Guys how about this!"

"NO way to barbaric, but mine on the other hand" Thatch spoke up wile pointing to a Glaive.

"guys….GUYS!" Ace yelled out the last part to stop there agreeing and simply pointed at the wall. There where Ace's finger lead was a massive Bisento the rod part was plan brown while the blade was attached to a golden section that was adorned with a sea snake image. "This IS PERFECT!" everyone shouted as the climbed up and carefully grabbed it. They all marveled at it now that it was close enough now all they had to do was buy it and get a seal to allow it to match the users growth. Running over to the contour where a girl about Pop's age with brown hair tied into buns.

Iruka sighed as he watched Naruto tear though the bandits "Man I am glad that they are just images of their real selves or they would be feeling this in the mornings." He thought to himself as a bandit's body was thrown against the viewing platform. Many times he know people would write off Naruto for his unique chakra, but at time like these it really shows how powerfully different can be. Iruka turned and nearly smiled as the whole class was slack jawed either thinking Naruto to be a loudmouth or just seeing what he is capable of. Iruka sighed before realizing that he will need to call it off as he know that the former bandits would get disheartened thinking that he was normal level. "Okay that enough Naruto you did well and are excused from today's exam due to performance." Naruto heard Iruka and nodded before he found himself back where he first stepped into the arena and noticed that the former bandits are unharmed. Naruto noticed that now everyone seemed either in awe or wary of him, but that did not matter now all he had to do now was go to his sons before they started to run around like headless chickens.

Sasuke watched his only competition leave and he know he had to at least tie that performance if he wanted to keep his spot as the Strongest in there class.

Naruto watched as the villagers seemed annoyed at something other then him for a change and listened in on some of there conversations. "Did you hear a boy just dropped in the middle of the street half an hour ago and got up perfectly fine." That sounded a lot like Ace, but that was stupid they will all still be at the orphanage now. "Yeah I heard and a lot of peoples wallets went missing from the crowd around there." Naruto went rigged and started to think about how dead those brats are when he get his hands on them.

"All right, all we got to do now is to wrap it up" Rakuyo spoke as he looked at everyone.

"Hey how are we going to wrap it?" Marco suddenly asked they stopped and just stared at the massive weapon currently on pop's bed.

"Don't worry all we have…" Thatch was cut off when they heard a massive stomp fallowed by another. Everyone gulped as they new that meant Pops was mad, it also meant that Pops know they broke the no pick pocketing with out him around rule. Everyone quickly moves to hide the weapon form sight so that maybe they can try to distracted Pops with it. The Sounding sound getting louder and Stefan hiding under Pops bed is a very good indication that he so about here.

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS UP TO!" A thunderous yell came form behind the door as it was slammed open reveling Naruto with his face grim. In fact they could have sworn that thunder was lightning was striking behind him.

"uh…HAPPY BIRTHDAY POPS!" Ace yelled out the first thing in his head while others took this as a queue to show Pops there gift.

"You got me a birthday present…" Pops looked touched and seemed to have lost his rage….for a moment "BRATS! MY BIRTHDAY IS IN ANOTHER FIVE MONTHS!" then he went on to lecture them about safety before handing over his class notes on throwing sharp objects to them.

Four years later academy graduation exams.

Naruto sighed as he looked the rest of the graduating class as he now had to set on the floor being 13 feet tall and extremely muscular. This was the day he was waiting for and then having to wait for them to come up with a gradation exam due to his inability to do the standard test. "Okay Naruto we have figured something out, We are going to get a training dummy and you are going to try and destroy it with you're powers and if you do enough damage we will pass you." Iruka said while leading the class outside to where there was a salutary dummy in front of a heavy wooded area with a stream of running water right behind the dummy. "Okay Naruto now use as much power as you can to destroy the target.

Naruto nodded and pulled his right arm to his left side while flexing it and begin to charge his power. Naruto's fist begin to glow as pressure mounted and it seemed his biceps seemed to bulge with power, Naruto closed his eyes before swinging his arm and unleashing his full might.

Iruka could only look on dumbfounded as he witnessed the ground break the sky seemed to crack and tress were up rooted, in fact the dummy was latterly shattered by the force of the shock wave though this was only the beginning. Iruka could only stare helplessly as the ground started to break into jagged angles that could and probably would kill or injury anyone unlucky enough to survive the initially shock wave as it felt as if the whole world was breaking. Iruka could only think back to the time when he was in class where his teacher explained the three types of ninjas "When you hear the three types of ninjas, most of you think along fighting styles. There is a another classification system I made the first is the Human this is a ninja that feels emotion and uses that as his strength, then there is the Machine where a ninja cuts off all feelings and becomes a cold hearted machine, finally the last and greatest class the Monster now I am not talking about deeds but rather the presents felt by them for there power is unbelievable in fact all the kages are in this group." Iruka did not think much on the words of his sensei till he meet a Monster in the making in Naruto. Iruka grinned a bit thinking about Naruto as the future kage. "Congratulations Naruto here is you're headband." Iruka congregated Naruto as he handed him a dented headband.

Naruto carefully took the headband and stared at it, not because it was new and shiny, no it was because he had seen it before carefully tied to Iruka's head. "Iruka…" Naruto's questing tone told all it needed to, asking why a ninja would give up his headband his pride or in this case pass on that pride.

"When I was an orphan…I was a lot like you loud and a bit of a trouble maker, however you changed and are now 'Pops' to the others orphans and I wish that there was someone like you when I was little." Iruka seemed to think a bit before continuing "That's why I am passing on my pride to you…"

Naruto looked up his eyes filled with a fire of determination "Iruka-sensei I swear I will hold up that pride!"

that's the end of the chapter so what do you guys think…


End file.
